


The Game

by Arabwel



Series: My Mating Games Shenanigans [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dating, F/M, In Public, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa doesn’t know what to expect from their third date but it is certainly not this; Peter smirking slyly as he holds up a small package, asking her if she’d be up for a little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to Round 2, Challenge 3 of Mating Games: non-penetrative sex

_”I was going to just kidnap you but then I saw you and I couldn’t help it, I_ had _to ask you out. Can you blame me? You’re gorgeous, Melissa.”_

So maybe she had been a bit lonely and more than a bit tipsy when she’d accepted his almost off-hand suggestion of a second date. No tricks, with full knowledge that the man who showed up at her door in a gorgeous leather jacket carrying flowers was also a previously murderous and insane alpha werewolf, now reformed via resurrection. (And the reason her _werewolf_ son was spending the night curled up with his pack, far away from the house and potential interruptions. She had Derek on speed dial just in case, though.)

The fact that Peter Hale had proved out to be charming and intelligent and _not a complete psychopath_ was – surprising. But not as surprising as the fact that their second date ended up with frantic making out and tearing of clothes that made her feel like a teenager again – in a _good_ way - as she rode him in his car. 

Melissa doesn’t know what to expect from their third date but it is certainly not this; Peter smirking slyly as he holds up a small package, asking her if she’d be up for a little game. 

Half an hour later, her legs still tremble from the orgasm he licked out of her when he pulled off her red thong, only to slip it in his pocket and slide the lacy panties up her legs until the vibrator nested snugly against her still-tender clit. 

There’s a flush on her cheeks that has nothing to do with the warm summer air, and a part of her is certain everyone knows what is going on under her sleek black dress despite the fact that there’s no outward sign of it, or the sleek remote nestled in Peter’s pocket. 

He is the perfect gentleman when he leads her to their table with a hand on the small of her back, too warm to be human through the sheer fabric. Peter smiles when he pulls out the chair for her, his eyes full of genuine affection and no trace of the devilish smirk she knows is lurking just beneath the surface. 

Peter Hale may be charming and suave but he is not a nice man. 

Hanging on the edge of anticipation, her eyes straying to the pocket where she knows the remote hides from sight, Melissa nevertheless enjoys the meal. She almost forgets all about his game, the soft candlelight and gorgeous French food setting the mood for something romantic and sweet, not dirty and hot. Almost. 

The first quick jolt of pleasure comes when she’s biting into her quail. Her soft noise is so easy to mistake for enjoyment of the dish, or so she hopes. 

Peter smirks, and hits another button. 

The jolt becomes a low-level buzz, almost soothing against her sensitive clit. Occasionally there’s a stronger pulse but it’s not too much, it’s good but not overwhelming, and she smiles at Peter over the rim of her wine glass. 

Peter’s response is a devilish smirk and suddenly the buzz becomes a rhythmic thrumming, hard and fast like a tribal beat against her clit and she bites her lip to keep from crying out, has to close her eyes and clutch the edge of the table to stay still. 

She can feel the wetness seeping out of her, staining her thighs and the tops of her stockings and she’s never been so glad to be wearing black than she is right now. The throb between her legs intensifies, getting her so close – 

And it stops. 

Melissa’s eyes flutter open and she sees Peter’s smug expression. _Oh, you bastard._

“That’s all you got?” She arches an eyebrow and takes another sip of her wine to soothe her parched throat, cheeks flushed red. 

Peter’s grin is absolutely feral.


End file.
